


Sandawuni Va Umtidagir (Unbreakable Bond)

by Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)



Series: The Adventures of The Mudhorn Clan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Collection of missing scenes headcanons and different povs, Father-Son Relationship, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gen, I know and i don't care, More tags will be added as fic progresses, My intention is writing short chapters, POV Alternating, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), and din heartbroken alone and the essentially the ruler of mandalore, and i might (big might)add more with i want to happen in season 3, don't expect much change from canon, i know myself and my tendency to write and write and w, i managed that with the first but promise nothing with rest, i'll write one chapter per episode and i might add some in between, when seasons 1 & 2 are covered grogu will be still gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya
Summary: The life of Din Djarin, beroya of the Mandalorian covert in Nevarro, turns upside down the moment he accepts the commission from the client. The quarry he's after is like any other he has hunted before. He doesn't expect to form a bond for a lifetime, neither the things he's willing to do to protect the foundling.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: The Adventures of The Mudhorn Clan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590094
Kudos: 25





	Sandawuni Va Umtidagir (Unbreakable Bond)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Lazo Inquebrantable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291152) by [Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in Arvala-7 go differently than what Din expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, darlings!
> 
> It appears that Christmas miracles do happen. I'm back with a new fic (and a new pseudonym for Star Wars content. I have some other things coming up). Season 2 of the Mandalorian blew my mind and left me with a thirst for more of the mudhorn clan. So I'm rewatching the show from the beginning, and I thought of writing about my favorite moment of each episode.
> 
> I like the headcanon of Din being force sensitive, so he is in this story, but like low-key, as in his M-count is really low. The Force manifests in him more as an intuitive thing and not in more obvious abilities. I know that in canon M-count and how great are the abilities of Force-users isn't always correlated but for the sake of my story, that's Din's case. Ok? Ok!
> 
> I'm keeping things on this story very close to canon, so don't expect major changes, not even for the season 2 finale. I'm one of the few that LOVED it (even if it breaks my heart and throws me into a crying fit every time I watch it). If my muse behaves itself and is good to me, I might continue adding more chapters once I have written the corresponding chapter for "The Rescue" and explore what could/I want to happen in season 3. But I'm making no promises.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my story. If you do, I'd love to hear about it in the comments. Those and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS: Happy Holidays everyone!

In retrospect, Din could have never imagined how much this job would change his life. But he should have if he had listened to that nameless energy, that sixth sense that pokes him from time to time. As a child, he was more attuned to it but after the droids' attack in Aq Vetina that killed his parents and he was taken in by Mandalorians, the link with it faded almost altogether. It only resurfaced in his most dire moments to give him the necessary edge to pull himself out from sure demise.

Yet, since Din accepted this quarry from the Imperial, the pickling sensation in his chest came back with vengeance and has been constant. The closer he gets to the asset, the stronger it becomes. It's as if he has an inner tracking fob for his prey. 

His energy within burns brighter than ever the moment he opens the pod. It collides with another, much stronger and incandescent. Unprepared for the power clash, Din stumbles back. His astonishment doubles up becoming aware that the asset he was tasked to find is a small creature—a child.

The knowledge rubs wrong on him on so many levels, making his jaw twitch.

"Wait… they said fifty years old." Din cannot stop watching the asset as if with the power of his stare he can make it grow. He has no qualms about catching bounties when they're adults. His principles make an act of presence, though, when dealing with kids. The Mandalorian creed has instilled in him that children are precious. They're the future and as such, they need to be protected.

"Species age differently," the bounty droid beside him rationalizes. "Perhaps, it could live many centuries." 

The blanket slides down as the baby reveals itself. It cooes, and its large ears perk up and big dark eyes stare at Din with interest. Din blinks, feeling a twinge in his chest, evoking an inexplicable pull toward the small green creature. 

"Sadly, we'll never know," the droid goes on.

As if predicting what's about to happen, the familiar tingle in Din's chest shoots a warning, making his protective instinct to flare up. Before he knows what he's doing, Din lunges his hand out and stops the droid's mechanical arm, blaster in its metal hand, ready to shoot the child.

"No. We'll bring it alive."

Din tells himself that he's only halting the droid because he hates them; they're nothing but killers, they never go with an alternate choice. He needs to consider as well that the promised reward in Beskar will be as high as it can be if they bring the asset alive. Also, he insists to himself that the instinctual sting in his chest has nothing to do with it. Deep down, Din knows he's fooling himself.

"The commission was quite specific," the droid says with its computerized inflection. "The asset was to be… terminated."

This time, Din doesn't bother to stop the metal arm, not even look at the other hunter. Maintaining his gaze obscured behind the t-visor of his helmet glued to the child's big, innocent eyes, Din reaches for his blaster and aims true. A red flash colors the room before the droid falls to the ground with a clank; smoke billows from the holes in its destroyed head. 

Din puts his blaster back in his holster and tilts his head, watching the baby with curiosity. The spark inside him prompts him to stretch his hand out to the baby. He cannot resist. The moment the child wraps his 3-clawed little hand around his finger, Din gasps. He expected another backlash of energy as the one he felt before. Instead, warmth and a sense of wholeness wash over him. 

A feeling he hadn't experienced since he became an orphan. He found what he lost all those years ago. In an instant, the energies intertwine, flowing back and forth, making an unbreakable bond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the pilot this time around (I lost count of how many times I've done it in the last year), I noticed for the first time how intently Din stares at Grogu! He can't stop watching him. I never realized that before 😆 I wonder what other details I missed before I'll be catching in this rewatch of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](green-arrows-of-karamel.tumblr.com).


End file.
